Numb
by leggylover03
Summary: Legolas tells his father how he feels finally


Title: Numb

Summary: Legolas tells his father his feelingssucky summary

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: thanks to my beta. All reviews welcome and I am going to run now from the Thrandy lovers. This was half written and then Saber convinced me to finish it. SO here you go! Thanks Saber!

Legolas went to his father the dread building. He had wanted to introduce Estel for a long time to him and now Estel was hurt. This is not the way he wanted his father to meet him. His father didn't readily accept men as it was and now he was bringing him an injured one. Legolas took in a deep breath and entered his father's room.

"Father, I have missed you." he said walking up to greet his father. "I have bad news, however, Estel has been injured and is in need of the healers. It is not a grievous wound, but it needs to be checked."

Thranduil looked at his son as if he were an orc. "You have brought a man into my realm! Why would you do this you know my views on them."

"I know, but he is my friend and he needs help" Legolas pleaded.

"Friend or no he shall not remain in my realm, send him back to his father. You long have known my thoughts on these matters and yet you defy me. I would have thought you would have learned that men will only bring you down one day."

"I do not share your views on men, father, you know this." Legolas said his voice faltering.

"As my son and the prince to the throne you better share my views!" Thranduil yelled.

Legolas seeing he was not going to change his father's mind turned to leave. Thranduil reached out his hand to stop his son. "Why do you always have to defy me? Why do you choose a man as your friend, is there not an elf you could befriend?"

Legolas shook his head at his father. "You don't understand, father, I am not you. I am my own judge of character and Estel is my friend."

"I only do this to protect you from men and their evil ways. They are destined to fail and I do not wish for them to bring you down with them. Perhaps you should spend more time here and less time with this adan friend of yours."

"Don't you get it! He is my friend. I wish not to defy your orders, but you can not shelter me forever here in Mirkwood. I have to live my own life I have to make my own mistakes. Can you not love me just because I am your son and not because I do everything you wish me to do! Do I displease you so much?" Legolas said the tears forming in his eyes. 

Thranduil looked at his son. "Do I really make you feel this way, ion nin? Do you really think me so cruel?" He went and placed his hand upon Legolas' chin and raised his face to meet his gaze. Legolas looked into his father's eyes and Thranduil saw it, the doubt, the worry.

Legolas said nothing, his face saying it all. "I must leave now and go and see to Estel. If you refuse to let the healers treat him then I must be on my way, father, for he needs help and I for one will not turn away from him. I may someday regret this as you say, but remember, father, I am not you. Please do not do to me what

grandfather did to you by turning your heart against men."

Thranduil watched as his son left the room. He sat down in his chair as the full force of his son's words pierced his heart. Did his son really think these things? He sat there a long time pondering this.

Legolas went back outside and found Estel. He was sitting holding his arm to his chest. "Estel, how is it does it hurt much? I am sorry but father refuses to let the healers treat you, but we will find you some help." The tears fell from his eyes as he said this.

"Do not worry, mellon nin, I will be alright. It is just a mere scratch."

"It is not a scratch! And it could be infected, you need help and we shall find you some. Come, let us go to my room and get some things before we depart again. Should you see my father please hide, for I do not wish to enrage him any further.

Estel looked at his friend with a quizzical look, but the look on Legolas' face said it all.

"I do not know why Estel, he is just how he is. I wish to not be like him, though, and I find you to be a good man worthy of our friendship" He said trying to smile at his friend.

As they walked to Legolas' room they laughed about old times and Estel finally saw a smile upon his friend's face. As they entered the room his smile faded as Thranduil sat on the bed waiting for them.

Estel moved quickly to leave.

"Please stay I have something to say to Legolas, and I wish you to be here."

Estel remained, but he moved closer to the door as if to run should he need to. He held his arm tightly to his chest trying to hide the injury from the king.

"Tell me, Legolas, why you find this man to be your friend. I wish to know."

"Do you not see father? He is not trying to harm me, in fact, the reason he is injured at all is because he pushed me out of the way and took the blow for me. I will gather my things and be on my way now."

"Legolas, I am sorry. Too long have I tried to make you into someone I wanted, and I never thought to look at the fine elf you had grown to be. I am sorry I pushed my views on you. It seems you are correct in saying that I was wrong. Too long has the fact that men were cruel been burned into my head by my father. I see now that all men are not bad and I have you to thank for that."

Legolas ran to his father and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Ada. I only wanted you to see me for me."

Thranduil held his son for a long time until finally releasing him. "You have taught me, the King of Mirkwood a valuable lesson today. From this day forward I vow to try to listen to you and see your point. Now let us see to your friend's arm."

Estel who had been standing at the door looked up now. All the stories he had heard of King Thranduil had not been true he was capable of love and he saw this now with his own eyes.

Thranduil stopped before the man "I think you, little one, will also teach me a thing or two in years to come. My son finds you to be a friend and, therefore, you shall be as a son to me. Come now tell me of this fight while the healers mend your arm."

Off they went father, son and friend. Legolas was pleased he could at last be himself and not a shadow of his father. 


End file.
